


Pillow Forts

by Robojunkii



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robojunkii/pseuds/Robojunkii
Summary: An escapee from the underground and a wannabe S rank find each other and they never let go.





	Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is all for my own fun with ocs,so dont expect updates that often. However, I'm happy if you like it! 
> 
> Some concepts of angst and trauma come up so there's a fair warning.
> 
> I rarely edit the drafts I do before posting so please be aware if there are any errors in wording.

They met on a Sunday in summer, it was nearly sundown and battles were coming to a close. Inklings packed up their weapons and went back home on the subway. J was hanging out at the station for a bit, waiting for his train when he saw him. Aiden was also waiting, but not for a train. He looked unsure and shaken up for some strange reason.   
Never had he seen an octoling before. He doesn't know what happened to make him walk up to Aiden, but he did anyways.   
  
"Hey. What stop are you going to?"  
  
Aiden was shaken up but he could understand what he was saying, though it sounded like broken inklish.  
  
"Im.. I'm going back home"  
  
Aiden lied. He didn't know where to go other than the sewers and even then those were unbearable. It was just too cold outside to sleep there.  
  
J looked at him in a sort of disbelief for a moment and offered Aiden a chance to stay at his house. He knew he had nowhere to go based on his appearance.   
Aiden said yes to the offer. This sparked something deep inside both of them. They ended up leaning onto each other while riding the late night metro. This was something new, different. There was something about them that was born that night. Few but strong, their words actually meant something to one another. It wasn't like a big conversation where their words flow in and out of other people's ears, instead both of them actually listened to one another intently.   
 J knew Aiden didn't have a place to go. He was dirty and he had scraped up knees, not to mention that he barely spoke any inklish. He looked tired. He is tired.  
After a couple minutes of silence in the otherwise empty train car, J spoke up.   
  
"Hey, if you don't have anywhere to go, you can stay at my house for the night. Is that cool with you?"  
  
Aiden looked up to him with hopeful eyes and stuttered out a couple words  
  
"y-yeah.. that's fine."  
A couple minutes pass without a word, and suddenly the octoling says something that J hasn't heard sincerely in forever  
  
"thank you"   
  
  
The sun was down and the crickets started coming out. The air was so cold that when you exhaled, you could see the water.   
  
"Alright were here. My mom gets home at 10 so we need to figure something out now"  
 He opens the door and looks down at his watch, it's 9:21 pm. Aiden closes the door behind them.  
  
Quietly they both walk down to the basement. It had Christmas lights strung around the wooden beams, and an inviting kind of feeling was in the air. It was calming. Aiden hadn't seen this kind of warmth in months. He turned to J, who looked tired and somewhat worried.  
  
He noticed that Aiden was staring and responded with a nervous plan  
  
"Ah alright. You look tired. We need to get you set up, I'll go get the pillows, you wait down here, don't move"  
  
Aiden watches as he runs back up the stairs and turns around to look at the rest of the basement. It wasn't that dirty but it wasn't that appealing either, but it was better than anything he remembers. Spotting a stool,  Aiden wanders over to pick it up. He knows what to do with this.  
  
A couple minutes pass and J comes back down the stairs with 3 big blankets and lots of pillows, and eventually even an old mattress that looked beat up. He spots the octoling and this contraption he conjured up in mere minutes. It looked like the beginning of a fort.  
  
"...and this goes here? Uh no.. not there.. yeah there works"  
The octoling turns around and his eyes meet with J's.  
"Oh! Youre back! Come here I may need help"  
J looks intrigued but he helps anyways. They throw the sheets and blankets up in a nest like way and eventually they're met with the best looking pillow fort either of them have ever seen. The octoling looks very pleased and he climbs into the fort. J follows.  
  
"Wow.. this is actually really comfortable.. who taught you to make forts like this? This is amazing!"   
  
"Ah yeah thanks, my sister actually taught me... it's nothing much"  
Some time passes with some small conversation, nothing much, until the octoling yawns.   
  
"Oh yeah.. you must be dead tired. It's also 10 and my mom's gonna be home soon so I gotta go back up soon but..."

"this is your home if you need it. I kn-"

  
He was cut off by a hug. Aiden was holding him tight. He spoke in a broken yet heartfelt tone, one that seemed sincere.

  
"Thank you so much.. Thank you.."

  
Suddenly they hear the front door close. It was J's mom, meaning he had to go back up.  
J was too flustered to respond but he hugged the octoling back and promptly went up the basement stairs, turning the light off as he left.   
Home sounded pretty good Aiden thought. Pretty good indeed.


End file.
